My Love Will Conquer
by ZeldaMiss
Summary: This story follows Brooklyn's trials and errors as a teenager with a scarred past, trying to get through her present. Trying to find her future, who will she choose and how close will this race come? Will Kentin, Lysander, or Castiel pull through and conquer her heart? Find out in this dramatic story of loss and gain. *Dedicated to my bra for life, Brooklyn. Love you now & ever!
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Seeing a life that isn't in Ontario...

It's just not fair.

Her mid-length brown as oak wood hair blew in the light breeze as Brooklyn set her ruby red eyes on loading her suitcases on the conveyor belt in the Toronto airport. Her & her family were moving to France to live with their grand-mere. Brooklyn wasn't looking very forward to it, considering her grand-mere was crazy. Like LITERALLY crazy. But, with her alcoholic father & her low-wage mother, what else could they do right?

Sighing, the brunette finished putting her maximum of four suitcases unto the conveyor belt & helped her little sister Codi put her suitcases unto it too so they wouldn't miss the plane...

The plane ride was pleasant enough. Little to no turbulence, very nice flight attendants, but not enough food, Brooklyn thought as she received her luggage back from the airplane. 'C'mon Codi! Hurry before mom yells at you to hurry!', Brooklyn yelled at her seven year old sister who started giggling & asking questions about France, what they eat, & why the people had a funny accent..

Finally reaching the Sweet little town of Amoris, Brooklyn peeped her head out making a 'Why-are-you-torchuring-me' face to her mother now looking at the review mirror. 'Listen Brooklyn Elizabeth. We came here to get your life back on track, & also to spend more time with Grandma. Now I know you miss your friends, but suck it up buttercup~', Brooklyn's mother said when she saw Brooklyn's grimace, keeping her eyes peeled for the apartment they were going to live in. The only good thing about all of this was that Brooklyn's mother said that Brooklyn could have her own apartment, all expenses cared for, IF she visited her Grandmother 3 times a week, babysat Codi whenever, & made sure the apartment looked spotless. ALL THE TIME.

The brunette shook her head at her mother's exasperated length of her name. She didn't ALWAYS have to say both her first AND last name when she was angry. It's something adults do maybe, Brooklyn thought as she went back to listening to some Fairytail music & reading her newest edition of Fairytail manga~

'Well here we are girls! Unpack your bags quickly, then help the loading truck with the furniture!', Brooklyn's mom shouted out as Brooklyn & Codi took their suitcases & walked up the four floors to Betty {Brooklyn's mom} & Codi's suite apartment. This apartment had five flours, but the last two floors were for suits only, except for the one mistaken regular apartment that was on floor six, which just happened to be Brooklyn's. She got the luxury of an apartment/suite, which was quite exciting to the 15 soon to be 16 year old.

Helping her sister into the apartment, locating her room, & stuffing only twenty-five percent of the kid's clothes in her room took a while, but they did it. 'Okay Codi. You help the movers & take the smaller things okay? Also tell them what floor the suites on and all that. I'll be in my sui~...

Apart~...

Ah, well let's call it an Apartuite okay?

I'll be in there putting away my things.', Brooklyn told her younger sister who nodded her head & ran to the elevator. Brooklyn shook her head. Sometimes, having a sibling could be annoying...

Having finished with all the unpacking FINALLY, Brookyn decided to explore the small town of Amoris before going to the High School. Grabbing her key & Adventure Time Bag, the brunette exited the apartment looking for something to do.

The ruby orbed girl hadn't realized that there were actually quite a bit of shops in this town, not including the regular bank & restraunts. No, there was a tattoo parlor, a beauty salon, even an anime shop!

Grinning, Brooklyn decided to go to the anime shop first, when she accidentally bumped into a red haired individual with dark red eyes. 'Hey! Watch where you're going short stuff!', the male said frowning down at her with a familiar scowl. Brooklyn tilted her head. 'Do I know you Jerk? You seem familiar, but i'd be offended if I did know a rude guy like you', Brooklyn said grabbing his arm so he couldn't get away. The male just smirked down at her, obviously admiring her courage & defiance to hold him back. 'Name's Castiel Dear, but I don't think we've met before', Castiel said with a scowl/smirk. Brooklyn's eyes went wide. 'Yes we have Cassie!', Brookyln blurted out, but instantly regretted it, because Castiel's eyes narrowed & his body leaned towards hers. 'No..it can't be you. Could it...Brooke?', Castiel murmured out, but Brooklyn didn't catch the last part because she had started running; she didn't know where, but it had to be away from him.

She had known Castiel back on Ontario. They had been childhood friends. Him teasing her, her teasing him, both cruel & unjust. One day he had just up & left, leaving Brooklyn without a sarcasm buddy. But she hadn't recognized him fully with his red dreads. No, when they knew eachother as kids, he had had black hair not red...

Which got her thinking...

Why had he died it?

Shrugging that thought away, Brooklyn looked up to see where she had come into. The Beauty Parlor of Amoris. 'Hey Doll, what can I do ya for?', a middle aged man with short blonde hair asked her. 'I-I...

Ah, I came in here by mistake.

Sorry to~', Brooklyn started saying, but was cut off by the blonde haired male dragging her practically to a hair cutting salon. 'Now babe, here's the thing. It's been a drowsy day, only 4 customers ya here? So this is what i'll do. Pick a colour & a hair style, & i'll redo yourself for nothing! Absolutely nothing!', the blonde said, giving Brooklyn a few magazines.

'W-Wha?!', Brooklyn managed to say, but opened the magazines.

At one point a taller man with much longer blonde hair in a green military-sort of suit with brown pants came in & spoke to the other blonde. Probably brothers, Brooklyn conquered as she looked again at the magazine with interest now.

Once the man left, the hair stylist swung his hips her way & said, 'Now doll, what will it be?'.

'This one', Brooklyn said pointing to a shopped off haircut with two strands staying at the front & side bangs. The colour...

A beautiful purple colour.

The man just stared at her. 'Are you sure doll? You're brown hair is GORGEOUS! I'd HATE to see it thrown away~', he said, looking at her as if she were crazy.

Brooklyn just nodded her head. 'I became a new person when I left my home. So now, I want to look like a new person too', Brooklyn said, adding, 'If you wouldn't mind donating the hair? Then it wouldn't go to waste~'. The man then jumped up & down happily. 'Well then alright!

Here we go~'.

Of course her mother was violently upset with her, but Codi loved her new look. 'I want my hair to be green & short like Brookies!', Codi said, making her mother frown, Brooklyn laugh, & her Grand-mere facepalm. Yes Grand-mere had come over to see them for their first night, & she had loved the apartment/suits.

But now, it was time for them all too sleep, so Brooklyn walked up the stairs lazily, opened her aparuite, & found her room. She then changed into her PJ's & literally hit the bed, starting to snore & wondering what the next day would bring.~


	2. Chapter 1 'A Crazy First Day'

_**Chapter 1**_

The sun was shining brightly the next morning, it's rays streaming out into Brooklyn's bedroom window. Squinting at the window, her first thoughts of the day were, Why is the sun such a bitch to wake me up?.

Yawning & slowely getting out of bed, the purple haired girl changed into a MyLittlePony t-shirt with skinny jeans & some rockin' purple shoes, then made her way to breakfast...

Which she had to make.

Groaning, Brooklyn walked down the hallway, tripping over air.

Yes, that was how her first day at Sweet Amoris High started.

Why?

Because you'll notice that:

1) Brooklyn is a clutz

2) She is a great cook

& 3) Because I said so.

Walking up to Sweet Amoris High was a bit antimidating, Brooklyn thought, but nothing was impossible as long as her Adventure Time Bag & her Iphone were at her side. Or on her back.

Walking into the school, she noticed a lot of people staring at her. Especially one blonde chick with two other girls, who were giving her the bitch scowl. Brooklyn grinned at them & put her guns up, making the blonde's followers flip their hair dramatically & scowl uglyly, while the blonde just smirked & gave her the hand...

'Ah yes. You must be the transfer student from Canada, am I correct? Welcome to Sweet Amoris. I'm the principal here!', an old lady with a grey bun & an ugly pink dress said when she spotted the purple headed girl. 'Ah yes i'm Brooklyn. Brooklyn Elizabeth~', Brooklyn managed to sputter out before the principal grabbed her arm & led her to a classroom. 'This is the Student Council room. Please chat with Nathaniel about your classes & give him the appropriate papers', the principal said scowling. 'Ah yeah sure, whatever~', Brooklyn said. The principal nodded once & headed down the hallway, yelling at some hooligans that had been spotted going into the girls' bathroom~

Entering the Student Council, Brooklyn immediately spotted this 'Nathaniel' person. He had blonde hair & golden eyes, wearing a nerd-like white long sleeved shirt with a blue tie, & the appropriate pair of brown slacks. Yep. A deffinate nerd, Brooklyn thought as she walked up to him & crossed her arms. Nathaniel hadn't even noticed she had entered the room, even when she started tapping her foot impatiently against the floor.

Sighing, Brooklyn said impatiently, 'Hey. Are you Nathaniel or what?'. That got him to look up, and with an irritated look at that. Oh. You must be the new transfer student. Brooklyn right? Here~

Fill these out & come back at the end of the day~', Nathaniel said fake smiling once, & then going back to what he was doing. 'Wow thanks a lot jerk~',

Brooklyn muttered out, turning her back to the rude blonde boy & practically ran out of the room~

The red orbed girl noticed, once she had looked up from the dumb stack of papers Nathaniel had given her, that she was in the...

Well, It looked like the courtyard.

Sighting a bench, Brooklyn walked over to it, but not before bumping into someone, making the stack of papers fly everywhere & having Brooklyn fall on her butt. 'Ow! Watch where your going Dick~, Brooklyn yelled up at...

Castiel

Ugh, of all the people who showed up it HAD to be him, Brooklyn thought, wincing as she moved her knee to see that it had gotten cut. 'Oh i'm sorry princess, I thought royalty knew how to walk', Castiel said smirking, looking down at her as she started to stack the papers again. Castiel sighed & leaned down helping her, which made Brooke's eyebrows raise. 'Why are you helping me? And shouldn't you be in class?', Brooklyn asked, stopping to let Castiel do the rest of the work. 'Well for one thing, I haven't changed Brookie, and for two when have I EVER gone to class?', Castiel said smirking as he righted the papers & handed them to her, but thought better of it. 'Ah, I think i'll keep these. Don't want Nathaniel getting on your case now do we?', Castiel said as he stood up & started walking away. 'Hey douche! Give those back! I need those!~', Brooklyn said getting up wincing at the cut but trying to take a step forward, but ended up going backwards & leaning against the tree. What..?~

Castiel had turned around & took a few steps towards Brooklyn, breathing hot air unto her face. It was so close...'Stop calling me that. I don't know if you know this, but cursing is considered rude Brookie.

Then again, I like it when girls are rude to me.

I especially liked it when you were rude to me Brookie~', Castiel said giving me his full out 'I'm-in-control-and-I-know-it-smirk'. Brooklyn glared at him & snatched the papers away, kneeing him in the area where it would hurt. 'You pervert!', Brooklyn yelled as Castiel fell down holding his area. The purple haired girl speed walked away from him, back into the school where it was safe~

Breathing heavily against the door, Brooklyn looked around the hallways, seeing no one. Darn it, Brooklyn thought. I need a Band-Aid. There's probably some in the Student Council, but I don't want that rude boy to be fake nice to me...Brooklyn thought as she turned to see a little boy in front of her. Blinking back her initial shock, Brooklyn said, 'Uh hi there~'. The boy smiled widely. 'Oh Brookie! Oh! I knew it was you!~, the boy said hugging her around her middle. E-EH?!, Brooklyn thought trying to shove him off, but it didn't work so well. 'Huh? You don't remember me Brooke?', the boy said. He looked like he was about to cry.

Brooklyn thought long and hard..

Wait.

'Hey! You're that kid from Alberta!

Uh...oh!

Kentin! My neighbor! How've you been?', Brooklyn said all happy now that she knew ANOTHER childhood friend had moved to France, this one nicer. This made the boy grin widely & also made him take her hand. 'I've been good Brooke! I brought cookies to school! Would you like some? Oh oh! Or maybe we could...umm..', Kentin started to say, but was interrupted by a boy walking by. Kentin seemed intimidated by this boy. Brooklyn squinted at him to get the details in. Silver hair. Tall. Victorian style clothing.

France is weirder than I thought...Brooklyn thought as she looked back at Kentin who seemed much calmer now. 'Yeah sure Kentin. I'd love to have cookies with you later. But right now I have to hand in these forms okay?', Brooklyn said ruffling Kentins mushroom style hair. Kentin blushed & nodded his head, running from, what Brooklyn assumed, to be the way he came. The red orbed girl shook her head. Oh Kentin...I've missed you~

Finally having peace & quiet, Brooklyn finished signing the papers outside in the court yard, now that SOMEONE wasn't there. Standing up to go see Nathaniel before school was out, she again was bumped into. Looking up glaring, Brooklyn saw that, YET AGAIN, it was Castiel, & he was scowling. 'Oh well lookie here, a Brookie appeared~', Castiel said as he took Brooklyn's arm roughly in his grasp & started pushing her down to the bench so she was lying on it. Honestly Castiel?, Brooklyn thought as Castiel towered over her on one knee, one arms still one her wrist, the other just near her head gripping the bench. 'You know, I missed the fun we had back when we were kids. Would you mind showing me how the games started? I seem to have forgotten~', Castiel said as his mouth bent down to cover Brooklyn's neck, his mouth trailing a scorching hot path as it moved higher. Brooklyn could feel her face burn up with the intensity & anger she was feeling right now. 'I don't know what the hell you're talking about Cassie, but you're an ass if you think i'm going to lie here & take this!', Brooklyn thought as she kicked him in the shins, making him groan out in pain, but not stopping. 'WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU FREAK OF NATURE!', Brooklyn yelled out as Castiel's other hand went to grip her waist, making sure she couldn't escape. 'Do you know how long I've wanted too see you again? The years I waited? The pain I went through~', Castiel started saying, but suddenly his hold on her went slack, which let Brooklyn push him off of her. Looking up, she saw her favourite mushroom cut boy with the swirly glasses above her, a book in his hands. 'No one can hurt you Brooke! No one!', Kentin said crying openly as he threw away the book. Brooklyn smiled & stood up, gripping the papers in one hand & gestured for Kentin to take her hand. Kentin sniffled but took her hand, leading the way back inside the school~

Today has been a crazy day. Seeing Castiel go all sexual on me was one thing, but seeing Kentin again made the day not-so-crazy, Brooklyn thought as she nibbled on a cookie just outside Sweet Amoris High. Nathaniel had taken her papers without a second glance, which made Brooklyn's affinity with him go up just a bit, considering she didn't want to speak to him. The purple haired girl hadn't seen the principal for the rest of the day either, which was also good.

Now, sitting on the steps of Amoris High with her favourite guy, the day was drawing to it's end along with it's craziness.

Smiling, Brooklyn turned & ruffled Kentin's hair, taking another cookie, & asked him to walk her home...

Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she could see a man with silver hair, & emerald & gold eyes staring at her from the shadows under a tree...


End file.
